Biollante
'''Biollante '''is a giant mutated rose with Godzilla's DNA. Godzilla vs. Biollante After Godzilla's return defeat in 1984, much of Japan had been destroyed. During the cleanup, forensic workers picked up skins from Godzilla, which were transported into the arid wastelands of Saradia. A scientist, Dr. Shiragima, planned to use Godzilla's genetic meterial to enhance various species of plants, creating rich crops in Saradia. However, other nations didn't approve of this and proceeded to bomb the factory, killing Shiragima's daughter, Erika. The loss grieving, he collected Erika's DNA and splice it with that of a rosebush in hopes of preserving his daughter's spiritual entity. Five years later, an earthquake erupted and killed several. Panicked, Shiragima carried out a risky plan to splice Godzilla's DNA with a lone rose in hopes it would become invincible. However, this resulted in the rose mutation, being able to think and move and eventually she smashed its way out of the lab. She arrived at Lake Ashino, where she rooted herself and took up residence. A recently released Godzilla sensed another monster and arrived at Ashino, where he attacked Biollante who defended herself. However, try as she might, she was eventually set aflame and seemingly died. However, she was immortal and dissolved into tiny particals to ascend into space. Later, the spores descended into the ground in front of Godzilla. Several vines emerged and smashed the human forces. It was then Biollante emerged. She was in a different form.She was larger, and had the head of a crocodile with lines of teeth even on the interior lining. She had six large tusks as well. She roared out at the shocked Godzilla. She threw her vines at him, but Godzilla burned them with his atomic rays. Biollante then charged forward at amazing speed and speared through Godzilla's hand and wrapped a vine around his neck and tightened so that Godzilla bleeded. After Godzilla ripped the vine out of his hand, Biollante released her most powerful weapon: radioactive corrosice sap. She sprayed Godzilla and weakened him. She openned her mouth to swallow him, but Godzilla, with his remaining energy, fired a blast of his atomic ray, ripping through Biollante's back, defeating her. She dissolved into spores again and descended into the sky as Godzilla recovered. Godzilla: Unleashed Dr. Shiragima has vaporized the bioagents and plans to introduce them into the G-Cells to see the reaction. Much to his horror, he realizes the G-Cells are fighting back and fuse with the bioagents, creating Biollante, who presumabley kills Shiragima. During this time she is concealed in a building at a floded Tokyo. However, Godzilla, during a fight with Destoroyah, destroys the building and releases her. Biollante watches as Godzilla, aided by Mothra and Titanosaurus, battle Destoroyah. She hides under the water so Godzilla or any of the other monsters don't see her. After Destoroyah is defeated and Mothra and Titanosaurus leave, Biollante reveals herself to Godzilla. A fight ensues, and Godzilla is able to subdue Biollante. Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Heisei Monsters Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Monsters